


Equilibrium

by robotfvckers



Series: What 500 Followers Hath Wrought [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Shibari, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfvckers/pseuds/robotfvckers
Summary: Gabriel is the bodyguard of the Shimada family's second son. A continuation of the Gabe bodyguard AU.Part 1andPart 2Genji opens up to Gabriel.





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Robotic Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557556) by [robotfvckers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfvckers/pseuds/robotfvckers). 



> Warnings: bondage, threesome  
> Art by [flipityflip](http://flipityflip.tumblr.com/)!

The monk’s presence changes things.

Genji plays truant less, stops entertaining visitors of a more provocative nature; he even obeys Hanzo’s orders, when the mood strikes him. He keeps Zenyatta at his side, lets the monk pour his tea, asks his opinion on difficult matters and trivialities alike. The monk’s platitudes and quick wit please Genji just as much as his body, and even garner respect from the elder Shimada heir. Rather than a prisoner, Zenyatta acts as a guest. 

Gabe wonders why Zenyatta doesn’t flee. Maybe the life of a monk had been thrust upon him, or perhaps he is enamored by the young lord as many were before him.

Gabe’s curiosity deepens the longer Zenyatta resides within the castle. Genji, prone to short attention and opulent fancies, settles into a somewhat mature routine. Sometimes Gabe even finds the young lord _meditating_ , and he chuckles at the sight, awed by the sway the monk has over his master.

Another curious change: Gabe is assigned to the young lord exclusively after Zenyatta’s residence. Each day he follows Genji from meeting to meal to mischief, and at night he guards him in his quarters. Genji, never as unsociable as his brother, grows even more amicable, teases him, leans on Gabe in ways he didn’t before. He becomes less selfish, more aware of the people around him.

Perhaps that is why he allows Gabe partake in the monk night after night. Perhaps that is why Genji first begins to notice how Zenyatta reacts to each of them in turn. Why he doesn’t push Gabriel away when the bodyguard presses flush against him, peering over his shoulder at Genji pistoning into the trembling monk beneath.

“Too hard, boss.” Gabriel murmurs into the young lord’s throat. 

Genji scoffs, slowing his thrusts, and Zenyatta whines, muffled by the gag. The monk is bound, but willing, had asked for it with sidelong glance and flushed countenance. 

Gabe grabs his hips, angles Genji slightly upward, jostling Zenyatta’s legs higher. “No one’s ever complained before.” Genji grumbles, but still he moves with the steady press of Gabe’s hands as Zenyatta tosses his head back, soft silk grown damp with his whimpers.

“You’ve cut off people’s fingers for less.” Gabe says, too busy watching the slick slide of Genji’s cock disappearing into Zenyatta’s soft, wet hole to notice how his master worries his lip, _tsking_ at his words.

“W-well, how am I supposed to know? I’ve never let anyone…fuck me before.”

Gabe forgets himself for an instant, his laughter echoing against the high ceilings. Genji tenses, seated fully inside the monk who squirms, gasps something that sounds suspiciously like Genji’s name.

“Sorry. It’s cute, is all.” Gabe whispers against the shell of Genji’s ear, and the young master shudders, flushed and twisting against him. His pants, already pooled low on his waist, shift lower as Gabe caresses his back. He presses, dry, between Genji’s cheeks, the young Shimada so tense Gabe has to hold back his laughter.

Somehow, after everything, his young lord is so _sweet_. 

“Relax. I won’t hurt you. You want to know how it feels, right? How to make Zen sing?”

Genji shakes, torn between fucking into the warm monk beneath him and jerking against Gabe’s calloused fingers. 

“Well?”

Genji nods once with a terse dip of his head, and Gabe watches the flush spread to the tips of his ears. 

“If it hurts, you’re off guard duty.”

“Oh? How lenient.” Gabe leans over Genji, lets the young heir feel how hard his cock has grown, watching their bodies slot against one another, before whisking the bottle of lube from the bed, smearing his fingers with slick. 

He returns to Genji’s warm, unused hole and wishes for an instant he wasn’t so close, could watch what he’s doing, but he wants to intimidate Genji too, let him know that he is stronger in title only. If they fought, Gabe could win; Genji might let him.

He teases his finger around Genji’s rim, feeling every jolt and twitch of his master while he cranes over him, watches Genji’s cock pulse in the needy monk that twists and squirms against the sheets.

Zenyatta tries to wiggle closer, cock hard and heavy against his stomach, still so eager, needy, and Gabe knows without the gag he would plead, use those clever words against them to draw their eyes and action.

“Just relax.” Gabe mouths at his neck, lips pressing, almost a kiss but not quite, against the column of his master’s throat. Genji fucks forward with a groan when the first of Gabe’s fingers slips inside.

“Feels weird.” He murmurs, leaning over Zenyatta, though his hips shift back, pressing into the sensation, and Gabe allows himself the short burst of laughter this time.

“How do you think Zen feels, split on your cock? It gets better.”

With a huff, Genji leans forward further, body hovering just above Zenyatta. The monk ruts, desperate for contact, arms bound behind him, able to speak only with his body. Genji groans, closed mouth and eager, when Gabe curls his finger inside and Zenyatta clenches around his cock, watching both men with heavy-lidded eyes.

Gabe moves with great care, searching for the rough bundle of nerves inside his master. He’s not sure where to look, at his finger slipping between Genji’s cheeks, his hole growing more pliant and greedy by the second, or their faces, Zenyatta’s eyes burning into his own while Genji’s flutter shut.

“Ah!” 

Gabriel grins. He flits his finger, and his master twists, buries his head into the crook of Zenyatta’s neck, clenches around him deliciously.

“I...uh...” Gabe can’t remember a time where Genji was this bashful. He teases a second finger around Genji’s hole, watching it tighten, waiting for Genji to relax.

“Hm?”

“It...” Gabe withdraws, only to align two fingers and sink back in, pressing, grinding, until Genji babbles. “Feels good.”

Gabe works his fingers, wondering as Genji body quakes and draws taut, squeezes around him so deliciously, if the young lord would bend, let himself get speared on his cock. Each time he stared at Zenyatta, at the conquests before him, he always spared a forbidden glance at his master, even though he could not have him, would not even let himself yearn. Now, with his fingers pistoning into his sweet pink hole, opening to him like a gift, the need rises to the forefront of his mind.

He rocks forward, letting himself have this, grinding against Genji, just enough to take the edge off, to make his tongue loose.

“Don’t stop fucking him.” Gabe commands gruffly, cock pulsing in his suit, leaking when Genji whimpers, joining Zenyatta’s soft, muffled sounds when his hips rock forward one, twice, following the rhythm of Gabe’s hand.

His motions grow smooth, Genji’s insides warm and wanting and open, and Gabe tastes his own desire on his tongue, bites his groans, the potent image of him sinking into that hot space undeniable. Would Genji cry? Sob at the burn of taking such a fat thing inside him, his first cock? 

Genji tries his best, so eager to learn, to please, more than he ever was before. His hand slips out of sight and Zenyatta keens, bunches the silk between his teeth, a line of saliva slipping down his trembling chin. He knows by the way Genji’s arm moves that he’s working Zenyatta’s cock, teasing the pretty swollen thing bound at its base with gold silk.

“That’s it.” Gabe says, bites his lower lip, unbuckles his pants shakily with one hand; Genji gasps at the sound, head twisting back to stare, wide-eyed and wet at his guard, his cock, hanging engorged and heavy over the swell of his ass. “Sssh. Keep going.” 

Gabe curls his fist over his cock, forcing his fingers harder, faster inside Genji, in time with the motions on his own aching dick, wanting more than anything to replace it, but he can’t, doesn’t want to ruin the moment with his master balanced on the edge of his own pleasure, mouth swollen and hanging open on mindless swears.

“Gabe—oh fuck—” The last syllable so hard and desperate it burns through Gabe like wildfire. Genji rocks back, slamming his hips, wailing as he comes, ass clenching so hard Gabe’s fingers hurt, but he won’t stop curling, teasing at that hot bundle of nerves that has his master weak and collapsed and sobbing his name.

Gabriel withdraws his fingers, stroking his own cock slowly, gripping tight at the base, nudging at Genji’s hole, slipping just between his cheeks, biting the inside of his cheek.

He gives Genji’s ass a small smack. 

“My turn.” 

Genji moves like a newborn animal, weak and unsure. When his cock slips from Zenyatta’s ass a mess follows, white and thick and generous. 

“Damn, boss.” He smears the cum around Zen’s swollen hole, watching it clench around nothing as the monk gasps.

He wants to tease, but he’s at his limit, sliding into Zenyatta the moment Genji moves enough to allow him to slip past. Gabe grits his teeth, moaning hard and low, finally, finally slotting his cock fully into the sloppy mess his master left for him. It’s worrying, how much he craves it, slipping into Zenyatta after he’s so recently fucked, sloppy and wet with his master’s spend.

Zenyatta too, sobs with it, nearly bitten through the cloth clenched in his teeth. High-pitched, muffled pleas spill from him, so different from his normal resonant tones. Gabe fills Genji’s ass again with his fingers, lazily claiming his master while he feels Zenyatta’s telltale tightening around his cock, so delicious and molten he loses himself to it as well, breeding him as his master did before him, pitching forward, biting at the back of Genji’s neck where he wouldn’t be able to see.

Only Zenyatta would know, who watches him mark Genji with heat and possession reflecting in his eyes. 

  
Art by [flipityflip](http://flipityflip.tumblr.com/)


End file.
